This invention relates to a temperature measuring probe and an electronic clinical thermometer equipped with the probe. More particularly, the invention relates to a temperature measuring probe separable from a main body which includes a signal processor, and the electronic clinical thermometer equipped with this probe.
In a conventional electronic clinical thermometer, a main body which includes a signal processor is unitary with a probe. The overall thermometer is rigid and the probe portion thereof is rod shaped. For this reason, the temperature sensing portion has a large thermal capacity, so that it is difficult to shorten temperature measurement time.
In addition, when an electronic clinical thermometer of this conventional type is inserted in an armpit, clothing can become an impedement to measurement. When the thermometer is placed in the mouth, it causes discomfort under the tongue.
When a conventional electronic clinical thermometer is of the type used for measuring body temperature orally or anally, a troublesome sterilization operation or the like is required owing to the risk of infection. As a result, the popularity of such thermometers is reduced for reasons of hygiene and cleanliness.